


Lemon Dad

by nu11fan66



Series: friday night funkin' shots [4]
Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game)
Genre: Children die in this, Gen, How to write fathers??, I Don't Even Know, Wholesome Fatherly Interaction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29667879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nu11fan66/pseuds/nu11fan66
Summary: Dads in this universe tend to be a little off (like GF's), and Monster is no exception. Being a good dad means eating your kids' bullies, right?
Relationships: Monster & Pump & Skid (Friday Night Funkin')
Series: friday night funkin' shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132676
Comments: 12
Kudos: 96





	Lemon Dad

**Author's Note:**

> I was planning on writing this anyway, but commenter prompts are a personal challenge. Got a request? Be patient or forever hold your silence. enjoy this short snippet of lemon trying to help.

Skid’s dad was never a particularly good guy. It was a classic story of fatherly negligence, where he just up and left. He was never told this, being a young child, simply being told that he was off doing work in another state. All the pictures of him were destroyed, and one which he was in was found aggressively scribbled out in red one day. Spooky.

Who needs a father when you have friends? Skid’s best friend Pump was near-constantly around him. A heartwarming friendship. These kids were small and completely obsessed with the idea of Spooky Month, almost always in costumes and telling people it was Spooky Month regardless of the month. Skid the skeleton and Pump the pumpkin. Cute fun childhood shenanigans, right?

Well, not exactly. They aren't exactly the most well-supervised. Lila lets them run out and about, getting into all sorts of trouble, like seeing eldritch beasts. While they had already been tricked into attempting to kidnap this blue-haired kid and his girlfriend, they’d lost a rap battle which dictated they back off. Skid was a little sad but they went back to the dark alley anyway. The spooky lemon man would be so let down when they didn’t come back with the other two.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Monster was disappointed in these two costumed kids, but what did he expect? They’re not worth eating, but they are worth his time. They could be exploited to grab future snacks. Speaking of...

**“Say, would your mother be fine with you kids going on a little adventure?”**

Skid’s eyes lit up. “An adventure? Oh boy, Pump, an adventure!” Pump nodded enthusiastically and so Monster picked the boys up and walked into the darkness.

They all emerged on the other side in an eerily empty attic, the same one they had sung in, and Monster set the two down on a couple old cardboard boxes.

Just as he was about to speak, a voice came from below, on the sidewalk. Noise travels well in an old wooden house.

“What’re you losers doing up there?” Monster was confused as to why anyone would harass these small children, until Pump spoke up.

“Aw man, it’s Roy and his friends…”

**“What business do they have with you?”** Monster narrowed his eyes slightly.

Shaking his head, Pump quickly refuted, “Business? They have no business, they just like being mean to us!”

Monster, being a monster, and having missed out on a potential meal, decided the best course of action was to make these hat-wearing hooligans a main course.

“Mister lemon, what are you thinking?” Skid asked.

**“I’m thinking I’ll go** **_fix_ ** **your little bully problem, okay? Wait right here until I come back.”**

“Fix it...Okay!” The kids sat down on the boxes and started talking about ”spooky month” or something, Monster didn’t care. Their words started to become muffled over the blood rushing to his ears. These kids were nice. Naive, though. They didn’t deserve to see what was about to happen.

“Oi, you little- Where are you? Come out and fight!” Roy’s voice. Again. Monster quickly slunk down to the alley near the hat gang.

**“I’m hungry. Let’s eat.”** Tunnel vision. Only hunger. Food right in front of it, meat ready to be cooked. Skin to be peeled, eyes and teeth. Pop, pop, pop. Three perfect specimens. It’d only need two.

“Wha- Who was that?” The tall one, startled, turned around to face the newly emerged monster towering over him.

“AAAAAH!” The other two turned around to the source of their friend’s voice, only to be met with a giant lemon headed monster man holding their hat-wearing comrade by the back of the shirt.

“Why does everything those,” Roy glared at him,” little punks do lead to some monster coming at us?” Ross said, so quietly, visibly shaking.

**“Don’t talk about them like that.”** Monster then promptly snapped Tom’s neck, wringing it out until his head was no longer internally attached, dropping his limp body on the concrete with a  _ thunk _ . He technically didn’t care about them that much, but come on. The spooky boys are adorable.

“Holy shit!” Roy stared, shocked, before immediately turning tail and hauling ass away from Monster. His short legs were no match for Monster’s long strides, and was quickly grabbed up. Roy was dangling feet above the ground, ribs being crushed. A moment passed. Monster squeezed, hard and he fell still. Another bloody _thunk_ on the asphalt. Ross, frozen, simply stared.

**“Must have punctured a lung there, huh?”**

Ross’s hand was over his mouth in fear, and was already yards away by the time Monster turned to him. Its neck cracked and they locked eyes, bloody black ones meeting tear-filled wide ones. Only for a second, but it felt like hours. Ross sprinted away, fast as he could, and Monster was already satisfied enough with his spoils so that he needed no more.

Roy was heaving on the ground, trying desperately to hang on, but Monster simply dug its claws in and Roy was no more than a sack of meat and blood to eat. 

**“Very well.”** Monster was no uncivilized beast, it would cook the meat before digging in, not like those savages who ate it raw. He consumed the bodies, not digesting them, simply putting the cadavers away in his black void of a body for later.

It climbed back up the stairs, to find Skid and Pump laughing on the floor. How sweet.

**“Hey kids, the hat guys won’t be bothering you anymore.”**

“Oh boy, thank you lemon man!” Skid smiled and Pump piped up with a grin.

**“No problem kids. Come back here again someday, okay?”**

“We will! We have to go home now, though, so see you again!” They then jumped out the window and it saw them walk away completely fine. 

They were nice. Monster didn’t know why, but he felt a connection to the two costumed kids. No matter, he was starving. Absolutely famished.

Slinking away into the shadows once more, Monster couldn’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> This took on a more murdery tone then intended. i don't have a father figure, so this is the best i could do.


End file.
